


How I Roll

by publicspeaking



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, femme fatale should count as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publicspeaking/pseuds/publicspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know what it takes to be my man we can go make love together, you can be my fuck tonight, we can tear it up tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure pwp, and I highly suggest listening to Britney's Femme Fatale while reading this since it's the inspiration for everything

His skin was sticky with sweat, heat engulfing him from all sides. It was like an inferno in the club, all sticky humidity from the sweat of the crowd and the stale air, from bodies pushing together to feel the music, to dance. He wasn't sure what dancing was anymore, wasn't sure what he was even doing at the club tonight, just that his friends were out on the floor with pretty girls and handsome boys and he was at the bar doing yet another shot. The bartender was gorgeous, this voluptuous blonde with massive fake tits on display and all he wanted to do was bury his face in them, and she was interested, at least by the way she smiled at him and touched his hand when she pushed his shots across the bar at him. Getting her number would be so easy, but he felt eyes on him, following the gaze to a pair of liquid chocolate eyes staring at him. It made his knees weak when he met them, half lidded and sensual, like the man they belonged to was undressing him with his eyes, imagining all the things that they could do together. Hell, Fernando was imagining scenarios of his own, of looking up at that beautifully sculpted face while he was on his knees, sucking his cock like it was what he was made for. He wasn't gay, he would deny that to everyone who asked him that (and he was asked quite often much to his chagrin), but there was something about this man that just made Fernando want him, made him ignore the beautiful bartender and follow the other man onto the floor, weaving through the bodies until they were chest to chest, bodies moving together to the music. Up close he was even more stunning than he had been across the bar, sculpted cheekbones and seductive almond eyes, thick full lips and a roman nose. Even in the dim club lights he could see a few freckles across his nose, not like Fernando's own clutter covering his face, but enough for the freckles to be considered cute, attractive. They weren't talking, it was impossible to over the music anyway, just pushing together, Fernando's hands resting on the man's hips, the man's long fingers pushing through his blond hair. It wasn't really dancing, if anything it was more grinding together in time to the music, and Fernando knew that it wasn't going to take long before the friction overcame his discomfort in the heat of the club and he was going to be hard and this drop dead beautiful man was going to have to do something about it.

It didn't take long for the man's fingers to leave Fernando's hair, not that he blamed him, he could feel the sweat in it ruining the product he had in it making it look elegantly disheveled, but he hadn't expected the fingers down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt, the thumb running over the collar of his undershirt. There was almost disappointment in the man's eyes, that Fernando was so fucking proper in his Brooks Brothers shirt, even if it was untucked from his True Religion jeans. He was immediately filled with guilt for being practical, at least he could sweat through the t-shirt without totally ruining his button down, but rather than meet his eyes, the stranger just turned him around, grinding against him from behind. Normally Fernando would have protested, he had a little bit of height on the other man and it just seemed kind of weird, but feeling him hard in his jeans, feeling the hand pushing up on his hot skin underneath his t-shirt to hold him against the stranger's chest, feeling his plump lips kissing sweat off his neck, Fernando lost any words he might have had, just grinding his ass back into his crotch, reaching his hand back to push through the other man's longer hair, keeping him close. He looked, he felt, like a wanton slut. If his friends saw him... well he didn't really give a fuck what anyone thought, this man felt so good, and he just wanted him, he just wanted to fuck him, be fucked by him, suck his cock, anything.

He wasn't sure how long they were out there on the dance floor, the songs were all interchangeable and the people around them didn't matter, just the stranger and his crotch against his ass, and his hand. God his hand was everywhere, long fingers creeping up his chest and pinching his nipples, slipping back down to push into his jeans, teasing along the elastic of his boxer briefs. He wouldn't go any farther and it killed him, Fernando wanted those lean fingers wrapped around his cock, touching him right there on the dance floor, but at least one of them had some semblance of boundaries because Fernando was gone, lost to his lust for this other man. When he felt the fingers remove from his skin, he couldn't help the whine escape from his throat. Before he could turn around, he felt the digits in his hair, pulling Fernando's head down so his lips were against his ear, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Come with me." It wasn't a question, but a demand, and all Fernando could do was nod, taking his outstretched hand and following him off the dance floor, passed the bar, out the door. The cool night air would have done wonders for sobering him up if he wasn't drunk on lust, following him to a yellow cab. All Fernando wanted to do was stare at him in the streetlights, to see how beautiful he was in real light rather than the bad lighting of the club. There was no chance, he was being ushered into the back of a cab, barely getting the address he mumbled to the cab driver before his lips were on Fernando's, plush and wet, tasting of alcohol and smoke and a hint of mint. If the driver was complaining, Fernando wasn't aware, instead all of his attention was focused on the man and his mouth and his fingers pushing up under his shirt again. In normal situations, Fernando would suck in a breath, try and make himself seem thinner, less soft and thick. But the man didn't mind, just kept rubbing his thumb in circles on his bare hip, his mouth expertly attacking Fernando's own, making him feel young and inexperienced but loving every single second of it.

It wasn't just Fernando lost in the moment, the other man was as well. The driver had stopped at the address and was forced to yell to distract the two of them from one another long enough to get them out of his cab, the stranger paying him off and giving Fernando a blinding wolfish grin that reminded him of exactly why he was doing this, exactly why he had left his friends with this beautiful stranger. It was the first time they had been without contact since Fernando had followed him out to the dance floor, just watching him dig through his impossibly tight pockets for his keys to get them into the apartment building, and Fernando took him in for the first time, more than just his face. His pants left almost nothing to the imagination, some tacky bright color he would never wear in his life but this man somehow pulled off, a generous curve of ass and thick thighs. His own button down was opened to his mid chest although Fernando didn't remember when or where that happened, showing off muscular tanned skin. His arms were thick and he could see the outline of some tattoos underneath his white shirt, an inked cuff around his wrist. It was all so ridiculously fucking sexy and he couldn't help it as he moved forward to push himself up against him, grinding his hips against the man's ass, growling out against the back of his neck as he kissed along his hairline, his nose pushing his hair out of the way. "What's your name?" It was a question he should have asked in the club, in the cab, anywhere before he was being pulled into the apartment building and up a few flights of stairs. The question was ignored as the man just kissed him again, pushing him against a door, hips grinding together as he fumbled blindly to shove his key in the lock to get the apartment open.

It was one of those moments Fernando had wished he was more coordinated, fumbling backwards as the door opened and almost falling on his ass, his teeth catching on his lip as he fell, biting too hard. He could taste the tang of blood, metallic and thick in his mouth but the other man didn't mind it, kissing him again, pulling Fernando in against him, guiding him in the dark back to what he assumed was his bedroom. He could have sworn he heard him mumble something about it being fucking hot, but all he could really hear was the blood pumping in his ears. They only stopped when he felt a bed frame against the back of his legs, falling back onto it as the other man climbed over him, the two of them pushing together again, all hips and lips, Fernando's fingers pushing through the stranger's long sweaty hair, shaking it out of the messy bun he had it in and letting it fall along his face, sweat soaked strands sticking to his skin. It almost made Fernando moan when he looked at him, but his gaze was limited in the darkness, the only light coming from a streetlight outside, slotted with his blinds to give him a beautiful yet eerie glow. It didn't bother him, his cock was too hard and if he didn't get release soon he felt as if he might burst, just grinding up into the man's hips again, pushing his head down to keep their lips locked. It became a rush to get naked, fingers clawing at shirts and peeling them off. Once he was shirtless, Fernando took a second to look at the stranger above him, how incredible his body was. if he had been more sober, if he was less high on lust he would have felt bad about himself, felt grateful for the white cotton hiding his own pale freckled covered body, but before he could stop him, the man was pulling it off him, taking his own time to stare. "'m not... I mean I'm sorry..." Fernando started but the stranger shut him up with another kiss, his fingers rough on his belt, moving downwards to grab hold of his crotch and just applying pressure, making him speechless and force out a choked moan.

"You're beautiful." And the man's voice was thick with lust and it was all Fernando needed, flushing red briefly, like this man thinking he was beautiful was more embarrassing than the way Fernando had been rubbing up on him like a horny teenager all night. It inspired him though, quickly flipping the man onto his back and working at his jeans, working the pants open and practically ripping them down to his knees, letting the man kick them off along with his socks and shoes when he got stuck. Fernando was too busy to worry about that, instead just pressing his nose into his crotch through his underwear, reveling in the heat, in how hard he was for him, that this was all for Fernando. He wasn't even tentative, sucking on him through the fabric and listening to the musical tone to his moans, enjoying those long beautiful fingers tangled in his mess of hair. "Suck me." He demanded and Fernando was all too eager to comply, tugging the white briefs down the man's gorgeous tanned thighs and exposing him, his hard thick cock dripping precum just for him. It was beautiful like Fernando never thought a cock could be, and all he knew was that he wanted it in him, in his mouth. With a quick lick to his lips to wet them, he slid his tongue over the head, tasting him preemptively before just wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly to apply the slightest bit of pressure, as if to say I've never done this before go easy on me. He knew what he liked but to have another man's cock in your mouth was completely different, and he wasn't sure of his body's boundaries, instead just sucking his head and using his hand to wrap around his base, jerking him off where he couldn't fit it in his mouth. The man didn't seem to complain, Fernando knew he was straining his hips to keep from fucking his mouth, that he was showing more restraint than Fernando could in his situation. He pulled back momentarily to suck on his fingers quickly, just enough to get them sloppy and wet to slip down to his hole, slipping in his index finger as he resumed sucking his cock. It was worth it, the man's moans were loud and his fingers tightened in his hair, and Fernando couldn't help but hum his approval around his cock, his brown eyes looking up and searching for the chocolate almond pair, but finding only his eyes shut tight, his face tense in trying to contain himself.

"Wanna fuck you." It was all Fernando needed, pulling back off his dick, slipping his fingers from his ass, his own dick hard and pulsing against his thigh, still constricted in his jeans. He tugged at his own belt before the man attacked him, letting Fernando get off his socks and shoes before he was getting his jeans down, tugging his underwear down with it. And somehow, despite all his insecurities, he had never felt sexier than he did at that moment, kneeling on a bed with another man, grinding naked together and kissing like he had never kissed before. It was almost violent and full of teeth, desperate kissing that he never managed with another lover. He had always been gentle with girls, they had needed him to be but this man didn't care about being gentle, he just wanted to feel and Fernando just wanted to feel him, whining into his mouth when he felt the hand wrapped around his cock.

"Don't..." Fernando protested and the man agreed, he was too desperate for the touch right now, falling back onto the bed, the man climbing over him, looking almost feral with his long hair in the dim light, with his wolfish eyes and his beautifully thick body. Fernando reached his hand down to stroke his own dick, enough to make him less desperate and more patient while the stranger dug through a night stand for the bottle of lube and a condom, concentrating first on the bottle and Fernando. Picking up Fernando's hips, he rolled him over onto his stomach and Fernando groaned at the contact of the mattress and his cock, but the man snapped his hips up, leaving Fernando ass up in the air and face pressed down into the pillows. He couldn't hear him anymore, just the blood in his ears and his heart thumping loud in his chest, and then the pressure on his entrance, on that tight ring of muscle he'd never opened to anyone else before. He heard a mumbled "relax", felt kisses along his ass, the man sucking kisses into the plump skin, savoring his flesh. Slowly his finger moved and Fernando had barely relaxed before another finger was inside him, probing for that one spot that would make it all worth it. And as the man stretched his fingers he hit it, and Fernando understood exactly why people said this felt good, unable to stop the loud cry escaping his lips while the man fucked his ass with his fingers. His own kept busy, grabbing at the sheets because he needed to grab something and if he touched his cock he was going to cum already, and the man had three fingers in him and he kept pressing against that spot. Fernando was doing everything to not rock back onto his fingers, to not beg him to fuck him like a whore.

He mourned the loss of the fingers with a whine, but the stranger didn't disappoint him, just smacking his ass and when Fernando turned his head to see what he was doing, the man was grinning as he tore open the condom wrapper, as he coated the condom with lube, as he positioned himself towards that sweet hole he wanted to tear open. His head dropped back down into the pillow as he readied himself, felt the man rub his cock between his ass cheeks, feeling stupid for blushing when he was about to get fucked by this man. Before he could really react, he felt the pressure again, felt himself tense around the thick skin piercing him, but the man wasn't giving him too much time to tighten up before he was just pushing into him, finding that spot over and over again. Fernando was almost gone at this point, letting the man just fuck him, letting himself be used as he buried his head into the pillow, letting out loud cries muffled into the pillow. When he could barely take it any longer, he lifted a hand off the sheets and jerked himself off roughly, and he lasted only a few more minutes before he was cumming all over his hand, tightening around the stranger and almost slumping against him. The man was close and Fernando knew it, but he was more pliant now that he had cum, letting the man tug him up by the hair so they were back to chest, so he was applying all that sweet pressure on his cock. He was barely moving, just pumping his hips in short thrusts, fucking against Fernando's ass before he couldn't hold back anymore, his teeth leaving marks in Fernando's pale shoulder as he released into the condom, keeping himself moving to ride out the orgasm.

"Fuck..." the man's voice was raspy now, tired and fucked out as he kissed over the marks he left on his skin, letting Fernando fall back onto the bed into the mess that he left, pulling out of his tight hole. Fernando finally felt the exhaustion, just breathing hard and slow as the man peeled the condom off and knotted it, tossing it towards a trash bin by the side of the bed. He felt the shift of weight next to him, the kisses on his neck and shoulder as they came down from their orgasms together.

"Clean up." Fernando mumbled but the man just laughed, leaving wet kisses along his jaw line, moving his pliant body so they were spooning together, Fernando's back to his chest, a leg slid between his own, the man's hand wrapping around his stomach, the other slipping beneath the pillows.

“In the morning, Fer." and Fernando just smiled, letting his hand move down to slip into Sergio's, tangling their fingers together.

"You owe me breakfast now you know, you broke character first." Fernando just had to rub it in, enjoying the moment, knowing that in a few hours he would have to wake up and face the world once more, but for tonight he could fall asleep fully sated in Sergio's arms.


End file.
